Turismo
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Alfred sólo quería divertirse un poco al lado de su adorado novio inglés. ¿Qué mejor que irse de viaje? Ya tenía algunos lugares en mente...


**Título: **Turismo.

**Palabras: **382.

**Summary: **Alfred sólo quería divertirse un poco al lado de su adorado novio inglés. ¿Qué mejor que irse de viaje? Ya tenía algunos lugares en mente…

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada:** Hobby Hobby (Pixiv ID 389404)

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Eh… Alfred…

— ¿Sí, Arthur?

— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

El estadounidense miró al sencillo letrero, después a la cámara fotográfica que sostenía entre sus manos y finalmente volvió la vista hacia el rostro de Inglaterra, como si no comprendiera el porqué de esas palabras.

— Sólo quería que te tomaras una foto conmigo, al lado de este letrero…

— ¡De ninguna manera haré algo como eso! ¿Acaso eres idiota?

— Pero qué poco sentido del humor. ¡C'mon, Artie! ¡Deja de ser tan amargado y ven aquí!

— ¡He dicho que no!

— Pero, Artie…

El norteamericano bajó las manos e hizo un breve puchero, recogiendo un poco el cuerpo como si fuese un niño pequeño. Unas lagrimitas asomaron a sus ojos, los que parecían ser el doble de brillosos de lo normal. Sólo le faltaban las orejitas de perro echadas hacia atrás para completar su aspecto de cachorrito abandonado. Un truco bastante común, era cierto…

...pero que bastó para convencer al británico.

— Está bien, está bien— suspiró resignado la nación inglesa, caminando hasta quedar al lado de su amante— Pásame esa cosa.

Arthur tomó la cámara, se colocaron en posición e hizo varias fotos, cambiando ligeramente las posturas y cuidando de enfocar también a la dichosa señalética. Su expresión, a medio camino entre el enfado, la seriedad y la arrogancia, contrastaba con las sonrisas del americano. Estaba claro que _eso_ resultaba sumamente divertido para Alfred. _"Sigue siendo un idiota inmaduro" _suspiró Inglaterra, masajeándose las sienes.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora tenemos que ir a otro lado!

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si recién llegamos!

— ¡Claro, pero lo más entretenido de este pueblo es su nombre! ¡No me interesa nada más!

— ¿Y no vas a llevarte… uh, algún recuerdo o algo así?

— Bueno, había pensado en llevarme el cartel de la entrada, pero ahora, con la seguridad reforzada y las cámaras…

— ¡Alfred!

— ¡Sólo bromeaba, ahahahahaha! ¡Los héroes no roban, mucho menos un letrero!

— Claro, como digas.

Se subieron al auto y partieron a la próxima localidad. ¿Petting, se llamaba? Pues vaya si era infantil ese chico. Arthur sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención hacia la ruta, en tanto Alfred revisaba las fotos recién tomadas. _"Bueno… supongo que esto ya no puede empeorar, ¿no?"_

Claro. ¿Qué podía ser peor que aquellas fotografías en poses sugerentes al lado de un letrero que rezaba "Fucking"?

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Nuevo fic con datos verídicos e irrelevantes! (?) Esta vez, se trata de un pueblo austríaco de nombre bastante particular: Fucking. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con la palabra inglesa._

_El pueblo, que con suerte y supera los cien habitantes, fue llamado así por el apellido de un noble de la época, Focko. "Ing" significa "gente" en alemán antiguo (o algo así era). Por tanto, Fucking es "lugar de la gente de Focko". Incluso se han negado a cambiar el nombre._

_En total posee cuatro señaléticas con la citada palabra, que son frecuente objeto de atracción turística (toma de fotografías como las que hicieron Alfred y Arthur, e incluso la práctica del sexo junto a ellas), siendo robadas en numerosas oportunidades. Por ello, las tienen vigiladas con cámaras, aparte de hacerlas más difíciles de robar._

_Otro dato curioso respecto a letreros, es el cartel que suele acompañar a los letreros de Fucking. En él aparecen dos niños y la frase "Bitte - nicht so schnell!" que significa "¡Por favor - no tan deprisa!" la cual dejo a su libre interpretación._

_Pero Fucking no es el único lugar de nombre curioso. "Petting" (lo definiría como lime, la previa al sexo) y "Kissing", localidades alemanas, son algunas de ellas. O la montaña de Wank (masturbarse), en Austria. Y no sólo está restringido al inglés. ¡Hagan la prueba! Busquen en Google ;D Seguro que se encuentran los nombres más impensables._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
